smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gargamel's magic egg
Gargamel's magic egg is an object that Gargamel had once created in the cartoon show episode "The Magic Egg". It was made for the purpose of granting anything that its owner had asked for by simply tapping it. Mainstream Smurfs Media At the beginning of the story, the evil wizard pulls the magic egg out of his oven, and sets it to cool by the window sill when Bigmouth comes into his castle, looking for something to eat. Gargamel and Azrael hide in the closet while Bigmouth helps himself to whatever food the wizard has. Then the ogre sees the hot glowing egg on the windowsill and grabs it, but it burns his hand as he holds it. Bigmouth tosses it into his bag, saying he will eat it later, and then takes off. Gargamel looks out of the closet and sees that the ogre has taken his magic egg, so he goes off into the forest to find him. Soon the wizard finds Bigmouth resting by a tree with his sack that contains the egg. Grabbing the sack, Gargamel tries to make a clean getaway, but Bigmouth grabs him and whirls him around, causing the egg to drop out and roll down a hill. Bigmouth tosses Gargamel aside and goes after the egg. As it rolls downhill, the Smurfs who are out looking for eggs see it and barely duck out of its way before taking hold of it. But the Smurfs aren't out of danger, as Bigmouth and Gargamel are both after the egg as they carry it. Smurfette makes a wish that they were safely back in the village, knocking on the egg for luck. Soon the egg grants her wish, and the Smurfs with the egg disappear just as Bigmouth pounces on it. The Smurfs back at the village were surprised to see the egg-hunting Smurfs suddenly materialize in the village with a giant egg and wonder how that happened, as do the Smurfs that carried the egg. Papa Smurf steps out and sees this egg, asking for a spoon to crack it. He tries a few times, but finds it to be a really hard egg...so hard that it breaks the spoon. Hefty decides to try an ax to crack it, saying he'll do it or he's "a smurfish sausage". He hits the egg with the ax...and then suddenly, Hefty is a sausage with two legs! Papa Smurf then realizes that this egg is a magic egg. This news makes the other Smurfs gather around the egg, wanting to have their wishes granted. One Smurf wants to be rich, and so he has all the money and riches that could satisfy him. Smurfette wants to be pink with blue flowers, and suddenly she is. Greedy wants a great big barrel of sarsaparilla, and so he gets it. Harmony wants to be the best trumpet player, and so he becomes that. Brainy wants to be like Papa Smurf, and so he now looks like Papa Smurf. Handy also wants to be like Papa Smurf, and so he also looks like him. Then Poet also wants to be like Papa Smurf, and so he also looks like him. Papa Smurf sees the three Papa Smurfs arguing over which one is really him, and unwittingly says to them, "If you're me, then I'm a monkey's uncle," while striking the magic egg...and so Papa Smurf becomes a monkey! Soon Vanity and Lazy are fighting for their turn to use the magic egg. Lazy wishes for Vanity to have a face like a troll, and soon he does have one. Vanity counters this by wishing for Lazy to also appear ugly, and soon that wish comes true. The monkey that was Papa Smurf realizes that the magic egg is turning his little Smurfs into "monsters" (in both senses of the word) and that he needs to get rid of it. But soon the three Papa Smurfs decide to take it with them to someplace where they could have all their wishes granted, and so they cart it off into the woods. With the monkey Papa Smurf unable to get his hands on the egg, he decides on another method. Out in the woods, the three Papa Smurfs run into Clumsy playing in the mud, whom one of them (Brainy) says that he's the biggest "smurfiest" oaf in the world while striking the egg...and soon Clumsy becomes giant-sized, causing not only the three Papa Smurfs to run off, but also Smurfette. She heads to the village to find the real Papa Smurf, but in his lab, she instead finds a monkey and tries to chase him away, not knowing that the monkey is really Papa Smurf. As Bigmouth now grabs a hold of the egg, the monkey Papa Smurf finishes his magic egg antidote while escaping Smurfette up on a shelf and uses it on both himself and Smurfette to return them to normal. Smurfette follows Papa Smurf as he goes out to find the egg. Bigmouth, happy to have the egg back, tries to sink his teeth into it, but it hurts his teeth, and when he tries to crush it with his foot, it also hurts his foot. He soon kicks it away, only for it to hit Gargamel in the head just as he is trying to find it. Meanwhile, Papa Smurf meets the three Papa Smurf impersonators and changes them back to their original forms before asking them about the egg. The three Smurfs now lead Papa Smurf to where they last had it. Gargamel is now so happy to have the egg back in his possession, he doesn't know where to begin making his wishes regarding the Smurfs. He decides on making his first wish be having two Smurfs on a platter, and hits the egg to make the wish come true. He gets two Smurfs on a platter -- but they are so ugly and disgusting (because these are Vanity and Lazy changed by the egg), he instantly discards them. He then makes another wish of having the biggest, plumpest Smurf of them all, and he gets it -- the oversized Clumsy who still has no idea what's going on. This makes Gargamel run off in fear, leaving his magic egg behind. Soon the other Smurfs show up, and Papa Smurf makes a wish to have everything back to what it was before -- and so it happens. Then, realizing how selfish and silly and "un-Smurflike" his little Smurfs had been with their wishes, the village leader then wishes for the magic egg to disappear for good -- and so it goes, much to the disappointment of the other Smurfs. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story adaptation "Another Egg-Citing Day", the magic egg was used among other things to turn Tapper and Duncan McSmurf into Smurfettes as a nasty prank by Jokey. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story adaptation of the original cartoon show episode, the magic egg was used among other things to turn Hero into a Smurfette when he accidentally struck the egg while saying that he's a Smurfette. Smurfs: The Magical Blue stories In the ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''story adaption of the episode "The Egg That Grants Wishes", the magic egg was used many times: One of the Smurfs wishes to be home while striking the egg, Hefty said he's as "smurf as sausage" while wielding an axe and accidentally hits the egg and becomes a sausage with legs! Vanity and Lazy argues on who should strike the egg first when Lazy says Vanity is ugly and he becomes ugly and Vanity wishes Lazy would become a troll and becomes a troll. Brainy and Handy wants to become Papa Smurf, so they strike the egg and becomes him, while Poem wishes to become Mama Smurfette and becomes like her. Musical sees this and says if they become like leaders, then she's a Smurf and becomes a Smurf! Papa Smurf and Mama Smurfette then says "If you're me, then I'm a monkey's uncle and aunt!" and becomes monkeys! Notes *The magic egg is based on one from the comic book story "The Egg And The Smurfs", which turned out to be a normal chicken egg that somehow was given the power to grant wishes to whoever tapped on it. Near the end of the story, the chicken hatched from the egg and thus it had lost its magic power. Category:Magical items Category:Open to Community Category:Cartoon show plot items Category:Thoughts-into-reality creation methods